


Hedonic [Jerza]

by redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Hetero, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of exy's short, short, SHORT(!) lemon drabbles; jellal x erza edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedonic [Jerza]

_jellal fernandes x erza scarlet_  
_third person p.o.v._

♂ ◌ ♀

Erza's legs ached in the best way possible. She went through phases; first, her body was still, then she slowly sucked in deep breaths and arched her back off the bed, and finally her entire body would shudder with racks of pleasure when he hit the right spots.

The mess of blue hair dived between her legs tilted upwards. His tongue flicking out and licking a stripe between her folds, Jellal's hazel eyes stared up at her from between her legs.

With her body writhing under him, this truly was the best view of her; a toned stomach arched up as her back lifted off the bed, lean and long arms moving from gripping her own body to digging into clumps of the bed sheets, the curve of her breasts as she panted.

Jellal closed his eyes in order to calm himself down. His excitement had pent up. Watching her wiggle in pleasure as he ate her out, smelling the feral perfume of her wetness, made his heart begin to race.

As his lips wrapped around her wet mound, his cock had gotten so stiff he could hardly muffle in his own groans of pleasure. His arms wrapped around her thighs roughly and dug his fingers into her skin. He pressed his mouth deeper into her pussy as if bringing Erza to her own orgasm would get him off as well.

Each time he licked her slit, his cock pulsed in aggravation. He felt the fluids of his precum leak out and stain the insides of his pants. His partner's long legs clamped around his body, and before he could draw away and insist he fuck her instead, she came.

Jellal whined silently to himself as he licked along her pussy. He didn't care to clean all of it; the more juices he left on her, the easier he could get inside of her. Though with as hard as he was, it wouldn't prove a problem.

The blue haired mage nimbly tugged off his belt and pushed the waist of his pants down on his hips. Erza was panting too much to intently watch him undress; instead she lay there on her back, naked, wet, and sprawled out on the mattress in a panting mess.

 _"Fuck."_ Jellal cursed under his breath. She looked so tired already, and that was only after he slipped his tongue over her clit. Imagine how destroyed she'd look after he gave her a good screwing.

Jellal didn't bother taking his clothes off properly. His pants bunched at his knees as he knelt between her legs. He took his cock in his hand, stroking a few times to cock his length with a slick layer of precum before pressing the tip to her entrance.

Erza opened her mouth, like she wanted to cry his name, but all that came out were strangled cries of ecstasy as he rammed his cock inside her.

_I can't wait to destroy you._

♂ ◌ ♀

_ e. koroleva _  
_ah~, mama is_  
_making lemons_  
_again, my loves_  
_xox_

 


End file.
